La tercera vez
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: La tercera vez que Videl besó a Gohan fue distinta a las otras dos. La primera vez fue un beso inocente y torpe, demasiado torpe. El segundo fue un poco más prolongado, atrabancado y medio pasional. Y ya el tercero fue como un kamehameha: fuerte, aguerrido, genial y adictivo.


**30 Vicios.**  
**Tabla** Multifandom | **Reto 03: **La tercera vez.**  
Fandom: **Dragon Ball Z**  
Claim:** Gohan | Videl  
**Nota de autor:** Primer fic que me atrevo a escribir sobre el anime más importante en mi vida, espero que sea de su agrado y también espero que no sea ni la primer historia y ni la última. Enjoy it! Que hago lo mejor que puedo  
**Advertencia:** Mucha miel. Posible OOC.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Pero tampoco es tuyo, he ahí el consuelo._

* * *

**LA TERCERA VEZ**

La tercera vez que Videl besó a Gohan fue distinta a las otras dos. La primera vez fue un beso inocente y torpe, demasiado torpe. El segundo fue un poco más prolongado, atrabancado y medio pasional. Y ya el tercero fue como un kamehameha: fuerte, aguerrido, genial y adictivo.

Se sonrojaba al recordarlo.

Quizá fue atrevido de su parte, quizá no debió hacerlo. Pero ella quería besarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Era como si el primer beso con su amado saiyajin la hubiera hecho adicta a sus labios, es que algo tenía el aliento de Gohan que la hacía perder el control.

Era una droga, su droga.

A veces odiaba estar así, como niña boba.

―¿Videl? ―el campeón mundial pasó su mano por enfrente de su hija, para que reaccionara pero nada le sirvió ―¡¿Videl?! ―aplaudió, la chica parpadeó y él la vio con más preocupación.

De nuevo las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de color rojo. Ni loca le iba a contar a su padre que se besó con Gohan, bueno que ella lo besó y que él no se negó hacerlo. Él no es el indicado para esas cosas de chica.

―No te preocupes papá ―rió nerviosa y entrelazó sus manos por detrás ―Jajaja, estoy algo cansada, mejor me voy a mi habitación.

Y a Mr. Satán no le quedó otra que ver cómo se retiraba su hija, su risueña y distraída hija… pareciera que Videl está enamorada. El cuerpo se le heló y su quijada se impactó contra el piso… ¿Videl y Gohan ya eran novios? Infló el pecho con orgullo, ya hablaría con ese muchacho, que era buen chico, pero ahora él tenía lo más valioso para él; su bella e inteligente hija.

Iba hacerlo jurar que jamás le haría daño, que la cuidaría y que siempre velaría por ella. Porque si no él se encargaría de molerlo a golpes. O su siempre fiel amigo Majin boo.

Videl se recostó en su cama con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Aún sentía maripositas en su estómago. Con su tercer besó flotó por lo más alto, más alto de lo que ella imaginó volar luego de que Gohan le enseñó.

Mordió su labio inferior y de la emoción abrazó uno de los cojines que adornaba su cama, chilló y gritó como niña chiquita. No podía contener su entusiasmo. Ella, siempre tan fría y ruda, tratando de imponer respeto con una barrera. Y una vez que se dejaba conocer, cuando tomaba confianza, era alegre, soñadora, pero eso sí, seguía haciéndose respetar. Había cambiado de la noche a la mañana por Gohan, su Gohan.

_La primera vez que Videl besó a Gohan, era obvio que si ella no daba el primer paso se iban quedar en la misma fase, fue por una mezcla de picardía e ingenuidad. Ya ni recordaba bien que le estaba agradeciendo, buscó la excusa más tonta para animarse._

―_Gracias ―lo tenía frente a ella, le sonrió con coquetería provocando que él se sonrojara, si tonto no era, y que se rascara nervioso la nuca._

―_No fue nada ―le sonrió con amabilidad, esa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y que ella tanto admiraba y adoraba._

_Gohan no podía ser tan más perfecto._

_Ella alzó su vista un poco para cruzar su mirada con la de Gohan, siempre tan dulce, gentil y cálida. Y entonces ella bajó un poquito la mirada para ver los labios del chico y pensó por qué no, ella es una mujer valiente, es la hija del campeón mundial y si se atreve a pelear contra ladrones, obvio se atreve a besar a Gohan._

_Se acercó a paso lento pero seguro a él, que la vio un poco consternado. Y como era alto, alzó el vuelo, solo un poco, para llegar a la altura del rostro de Gohan… Y sin deberla y temerla aminoró la distancia entre sus labios para robarle un besito, uno chiquitito y diminuto, inofensivo y a la vez tan vital para su corazón y las maripositas que revoloteaban en su estómago._

_Era tan inocente y puro._

_El saiyajin estaba sorprendido, no fue consciente de sus propios instintos. No quiso que Videl se separara de él e intentó, porque sentía que si se alejaba la vida se le iba a ir en un santiamén, todo lo posible para hacerlo más profundo. Pero sus novatos labios eran bastante torpes, lo estaba arruinando por completo. Además la pena y la vergüenza nada le estaban ayudando a parecer menos ridículo. La chica sintió que la boca le estaba temblando, a él, al son que rozaba sus labios, con delicadeza tomó las sonrojadas mejillas de Gohan entre sus manos y se separó de él, lo vio con ternura._

_Eso le había parecido tan inocente y quiso más que nunca al gran saiyaman._

_El primer beso con Gohan, su primer beso fue inocente, inexperto y dulce. Le llenó de amor. La hizo exhalar corazones. Flotó emocionada por los cielos, haciendo maromas y piruetas._

_El chico se convirtió en súper saiyajin, cabello rubio y ojos azules igual de perfecto a como es cuando está normal: cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Y salió disparado del lugar, más que nada por qué no sabía qué decir y ni qué hacer._

_Videl lo entendía a la perfección y rogó que no fuera el último beso, que ella haría expertos esos dulces labios sabor a pureza._

* * *

Estiró sus brazos.

Ya estaba cansado de tanto "entrenar", lamentaba no poder hablar con nadie sobre lo que sentía así que liberaba esa "carga" con un poco de patadas por aquí, un poco de puñetazos por acá y uno que otro kamehameha por todos lados.

Su papá hasta orgulloso se sentía al verlo entrenar, su madre le gritaba que mejor se pusiera a estudiar y Goten, bueno Goten lo mismo que su padre. Entusiasmado por la lucha.

A la hora de la cena, su querida madre, siempre prudente, experta en dar justo en el clavo mencionó el nombre, ese que tanto le gustaba y lo tenía así de grave.

―¿Cuándo viene a cenar Videl? ―gritó Milk ―hace mucho que no viene. Gohan, si quieres que sea tu novia tienes que invitarla a salir ―soltó con una gran dignidad, con el entrecejo fruncido y con su voz de indignación.

Él solo se agachó, tratando de ocultar su pena.

―Creí que era ya era tu novia ―su padre se atragantó.

―Pero si el otro día ustedes dos…

―¡Cállate Goten!

Se puso rojo como un tomate. Su hermanito menor lo pilló besándose con la chica y eso lo hacía sentirse apenado. No porque no hubiese querido hacerlo o porque no quiere otro y mucho menos porque no le gustó. Simplemente esas cosas le daban vergüenza, no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarlo.

Porque ha besado a Videl tres veces. Y cada beso mejora conforme va tomando experiencia. Si en el primero su inexperiencia casi lo arruina por completo, en el segundo beso que le plantó en los labios mostró su decisión, su amor y todo su _ki._

El segundo beso entre Videl y Gohan fue por puro instinto. Por puro amor y porque simplemente se le antojó festejar su triunfo contra unos asaltantes de esa manera tan práctica.

Una vez que el gran saiyaman número uno y el número dos vencieron a los delincuentes, que planeaban robar un banco, porque eso tenían en común los dos: odiaban el vandalismo y la injusticia y juntos luchaban contra eso y más. Él pensó que la chica le debía algo y ese algo era un beso, porque ella le robó uno días atrás. Además de que merecía premio.

Él es de los más fuertes del universo, obvio se atreve a cobrar algo que es suyo. Por eso, mientras flotaban por el cielo y ella lo felicitaba por como venció al mal, le tiraba flores por su fuerza y habilidad, gritaba emocionada y se movía de aquí para allá, él se le quedó viendo a ella, ―bueno, no precisamente a ella, sino a sus labios―. Videl los movía sensualmente, le provocó.

Y la tomó fuertemente por la cintura, le encantaba hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? Y cuántas veces más lo hará. Su ki aumentó, no porque él quisiera, sino porque éste se elevó solo, como si entre más poder expulsara mejor iba a estar el beso. Y como que ella ya sabía, tan predecible era, porque cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto, mismo que hacen cuando va a lanzar un beso. Y le pareció que lucía hermosa. Videl era hermosa.

Y no se diga más. Él cerró sus ojos e hizo que la distancia desapareciera. Sus labios estaban juntos, de pronto ella abrió la boca, él entendió que tenía derecho y permiso a profundizar el contacto y así lo hizo cuando Videl rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él.

La segunda vez que Gohan y la hija de Mr. Satán se besaron fue por puro amor, por pura ternura y con muchas ganas. Un ligero antojo que tuvo el saiyajin y la terrícola le concedió, ó sea; él y sus amigos han salvado muchas veces el universo ¿Con qué moral se lo negaba? y él le buscaba sabor a la victoria y esta era dulce… dulce como los labios de Videl.

Él exploró su boca. Este beso, el segundo. Tuvo otra sensación: menos atrabancada y tosca y más placentera, larga y delirante. Besar al saiyajin era totalmente: HI-LA-RAN-TE. Hubo más pasión, más entrega y menos torpeza. Gohan aprendía rápido, quizá vio el beso de otra forma, así como una nueva técnica de combate.

―¿Hermano?

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, estaban sonrojados y voltearon a ver a un dudoso Goten, que parpadeaba constantemente. Luego, cuando él solito entendió sonrió ampliamente y soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Rió emocionado, porque podría ser pequeño pero no tonto.

Su hermano ya tenía novia.

* * *

Si el primer beso era agradecimiento en bruto. El segundo fue para festejar la victoria, y buscarle sabor. ¿Cómo fue el tercero?

El primero lo dio ella. El segundo él. Pues el tercero fue por mutuo acuerdo. Acuerdo que decía que no sería ni el tercero y mucho menos el último.

―Gohan… ―Videl vaciló en hablar o no. Él la miró con impaciencia, urgido por saber que le iba a decir ―lo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos… es decir…. ―le ardían las mejillas ―los besos…

'_Son geniales y no quiero que se acaben nunca'._

Por qué diantres no podía decirlo si en su mente sonaba tan genial.

El aludido nada dijo, solo se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza. Si ella no sabía cómo darse a entender él menos, de seguro terminaría sudando, gritando y riendo por cualquier simpleza. Por qué le era más fácil pelear contra malvados poderos qué hablar de sus sentimientos.

―Yo… este…

Tenía completamente seca la garganta. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Si deja hablar a su cuerpo en vez de ella…

Sonrió. Totalmente pecaminosa relamió sus labios. Gohan la vio un poco más serio, se preguntaba si moverse o no, hablar o no.

―Me gustas.

Dijo ella, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el chico.

―Y sé que yo te gusto ―repuso ante la incapacidad de hablar del chico.

Él asintió desesperadamente. ¿Cómo culminar el momento? ¡Él tenía que hablar! ¡Es un saiyajin! ¡Es el gran saiyaman!

Recordó el primer beso de ambos y tras el recuerdo, vino el segundo.

Y quería un tercero. Y si lo quería tenía que buscarlo. Pero con la diferencia de que ya sabía dónde estaba. Pero si quería que este fuera diferente tenía que actuar de otra manera. Primero la abrazó, hizo que la chica hundiera la cabeza en su pecho. Ella correspondió al abrazo, sin titubeos, e impulsó a que Gohan admirara su valentía, deseó tener las mismas agallas en ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando se rompió el abrazo, ella alzó la vista para verlo. Vio en él el amor que le tenía y él vio el de ella. Tragó saliva y él fue el chico quien se agachó para acercarse a su rostro.

―¿Segura? ―susurró cerca de los labios de la chica.

Sonrió al ver la respuesta de ella, un sí desesperado y frenético.

Su corazón bombeó con más fuerza, sentía la sangre arderle bajo la piel. Solo esperaba que su tercer beso tuviese más significado, ya que conocían sus sentimientos. Tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y volvió a besarla por tercera vez, pero esta vez acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Videl, la cual los abrió, dejando que Gohan volviera explorara su interior y lo que quisiera. Sus lenguas se habían encontrado. Haciendo el beso más profundo. La chica movió hacia un costado su cabeza, buscando un ángulo mejor. Tras unos minutos se separaron para recuperar el aliento…

La tercera vez que los labios de Videl fueron tocados por los de Gohan, fue en un buen beso, hizo que le temblaran las piernas, que le ardiera toda la cara y que hasta las orejas se le pusieran rojas. Y que quisiera más, muchos más, cientos, miles de ellos.

La tercera vez que Videl y él se besaron, hizo que todo su mundo cambiara, que se le removiera todo el interior, sintió flaquear y luego sintió que todo su ki y todo su poder, podían incrementarse rozar sus labios.

Por eso es que la tercera era la vencida: porque la primera vez fue impactante, bonita y tildó en lo inocente. La segunda vez no fue tan inocente, se le antojó, se lo debía y lo cobró. Fue pasión y torpeza, una divina mezcla. Y la tercera fue pretendida, ansiada, bien recibida, bien cobrada y bien dada. Dulce, fuerte, ostentoso, pasional y no querían que fuese el último.

* * *

_Es mi primer fanfic de DBZ, más no el primero que escribo. De corazón espero que sea bien recibido y que guste. A mí me encantó, es que me encanta esta parejita. :)_

_Beshoss :*_

_EDITADO._


End file.
